I Love You Mommy
by walkingonsunshine01
Summary: What if Emily and Lorelai once had a good relationship when Lorelai was younger? What would it be like?[OneShot] Until I write the prequel or sequel to A Gilmore Story


_**What if Emily and Lorelai once had a good relationship? What would it be like? I had this idea for a while now. Now I'll share it with you for the time being while I write the prequel or sequel.**_

- 1972 -

"What's that?" a four-year-old Lorelai asked, pointing to the drink her mother was drinking.

"It's a martini." Emily said.

"Does it taste good?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I try?"

"No."

"Why?" Lorelai whined.

"Because martinis are for adults, you are still a child."

"But soon I'm going to be 5, and then I'll be a big girl."

Emily smiled and said, "Yes, you'll be a big girl."

"Can I smell it?"

"Sure."

Lorelai sniffed the drink and wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I want to try it anymore. I like the smell of coffee better."

"Coffee isn't good for you, Lorelai."

"Daddy drinks coffee in the morning when he reads his newspaper."

"Yes, but it isn't good for you. It's going to stunt your growth."

"I'm already short."

"Hello? Emily, Lorelai?" Richard called from the front door.

"Daddy's home!" Lorelai said excitedly jumping off the couch and running to the door.

Richard dropped his bags to greet the little girl. He gave her a hug and picked her up.

"How have you been my girl?" Richard asked.

"Good. Mommy got me a China doll because I was really good. I don't play with her 'cause she might break, but I like to look at her." Lorelai said.

"You're always a good girl Lorelai."

"I know, but I was 'specially good."

"Welcome home Richard." Emily said greeting Richard and giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad to be home Emily."

"Lorelai, did you tell Daddy about the coffee?"

"Oh yeah, Mommy says that coffee's not good for you 'cause you're not going to bigger." Lorelai said.

"It isn't good for you, because you still have a lot of growing to do; I however have fully grown up." Richard said, then giving Lorelai a kiss on the nose.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Do you wanna see my doll?"

"I would love to see your doll." Richard said following Lorelai up the stairs.

"Francesca makes sure you have Mr. Gilmore's dinner on the table." Emily said to the maid.

- 1974 -

"Mommy, can we get this one?" Lorelai asked pointing to an ice cream container on the shelf in the frozen section.

"You already have that one Lorelai." Emily said.

"No I don't. The one we have at home is chocolate, this one is vanilla, and Christopher said that I should try it. Besides Ben likes it."

"Who's Ben?"

"My bowl silly. I use him everyday."

"Lorelai, why do you name inanimate objects?"

"Mom, you don't want to hurt Ben's feelings." Lorelai said seriously.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I will never understand you Lorelai."

Lorelai giggled.

"Hold this for me Lorelai, and don't move." Emily said.

"Okay."

Lorelai leaned against the wall that was beside the shopping cart. After a few minutes, she looked around. She couldn't see Emily anywhere.

"Mommy?" Lorelai said, her lips quivering. "Mommy? Mommy!" Lorelai was in tears. She walked up and down the aisle, but she couldn't see Emily anywhere.

"Are you lost little girl?" an employee asked.

"I-I can't find my Mommy." Lorelai said crying.

"Don't worry, we'll find your mommy."

"Lorelai!" Emily called.

Lorelai turned around. "Mommy!" she ran toward Emily, and jumped into her arms. "You lost me Mommy."

"I know, I'm sorry." Emily said giving Lorelai a hug. "The man at the produce section was giving me a hard time. That's why I took so long. Then I went back to get your ice cream, and then realized I had left you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mommy. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, how about we stop for some ice cream first over at the parlor?"

"Yeah!" Lorelai said excitedly. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Lorelai."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, nothing much. Just something that was on my mind. I have started writing the prequel or sequel. I won't let you know what it is until I put it up. Anyway, yeah. R&R**


End file.
